


I Can't Say No

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pervy behavior, Self-Discovery, Sex Talk, So Much Awkwardness, Yamada's First Time inspired, rating likely to go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompto is starting his second year in high school with one goal in mind. Getting laid at all costs! Easy right? People manage it all the time and he’s got just the guy in mind for his first time: Noct’s friend Gladio. It should be cake! Get the guy, boink the guy, move on.Except it goes nothing like that at all.(Alt title: Prompto’s First Time or The one where Noct and Iggy suffer endlessly)





	1. The Big Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> Prompto and Noct are 17, Gladio and Ignis are 18. High school setting. Noctis is just disgustingly rich, as opposed to a prince. Prompto is dirty minded in private and a fluffy dork in public. If you are expecting him to be at all smooth you are in the wrong place 
> 
> In theory this is funny. Uh. I'm not sure how funny I actually am. Prompto and maybe Gladio pov, with potential for Iggy and Noct spinoff pieces.

 

“Hey, Noct? I can tell you anything, right?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” Noctis hummed. He didn’t look up from his handheld, thumbs flying over the buttons as his tiny avatar hacked and slashed her way through waves of enemies, but his head tilted in a way that Prompto knew meant he had at least half of his attention. They were at Prompto’s place, ‘getting ready’ for the first day of school in the morning. Or at least that’s what Noctis had told his father; in reality they were playing video games and watching movies and paying no attention at all to their still unpacked school bags. Even now they were headed back to Prompto’s apartment after a much needed food run, and to pick up an English dictionary he hadn’t realized he’d needed until they’d been walking past the bookstore, and the plan was to continue wasting the day.

Except being out and around people had made Prompto want to tackled something a bit more productive. Not school shit or anything, he didn’t care about that stuff. Or, well, it wasn’t that he didn't care because he absolutely did. He just had other stuff on his mind.

Like focusing on and achieving his ultimate goal for this school year. Getting laid at all costs...a lot, hopefully. It was way more important than things like school work and being on time and stuff like that. He had plans and those plans involved a lot of sex! He’d read a ton of sex articles and blogs, ordered books on the subject, started going to yoga twice a week on top of his usual workout (and spent a little time bending his way through a Kama Sutra book because it couldn’t hurt) and he figured he was, at this point, ready to climb to the peak of the sex summit in glorious, orgasmic, filthy fashion.

More or less in that order hopefully.

He just...had to lose his virginity first. It was seriously hindering his, absolutely fantastic, plans, like some sort of anchor weighing him down and keeping him from climbing to the summit. He had, of course, considered jumping on the first willing person to come his way but he’d ditched that idea pretty quickly. He couldn’t just toss his first time away, could he?

No, he needed to find the right person for it. Someone who would be understanding of his virgin status, with a little experience of their own so it wasn't some terrible uncomfortable event but not too much experience (not that he had a problem with someone who’d been around, he wasn’t some asshole, but because he didn’t want to be a disappointment to someone expecting better.) And someone nice to look at, preferably, with good hygiene, a must, and no crazy ex’s. And decently intelligent. Not that he was like, looking for someone to commit his life to or seriously date or anything like that, but if they could maybe manage a little decent pillow talk that’d be nice.  

He didn’t think he was asking for a lot but, at the same time, he could tell it was going to take a little bit of work to find just the right person. And that was why he needed Noctis to be in on things. He needed someone objective and mature to help him on his mission, to make sure he made a good choice. Noctis was absolutely not that person but Prompto’s options were super limited so he was just going to have to work with what he had available to him.

He didn't think Noct was going to get all judgemental about that sort of thing, that wasn't his style. But then again in their three years of friendship they'd never covered anything like this before so he was sort of flying blind.

“So?” Noctis asked, eyes sliding over to him. “What’s wrong?”

Prompto blinked back to the present, realizing he’d zoned out and was dangerously close to colliding with a pole, and let out a breath. Then, steeling himself, he turned to look at Noctis.

“I want to have sex and I need your help!”

The couple coming the opposite way down the street suddenly veered to the side, giving them a very wide berth. Prompto ignored them and the strange looks they were giving the two of them, far too busy waiting for Noctis to say something.

“I have a boyfriend.” Came the toneless reply. “Sorry.”

“...No! That’s not what I meant!” Prompto shouted then, catching the amused upturn to Noctis’ mouth, bumped against the other. Noctis stumbled and snickered as he finally turned off his game. “You know that’s not what I meant and...wait. Boyfriend?”

Noct smirked, utterly unapologetic. “So. You want to get laid. What’s that got to do with me?”

“Are *you* getting laid? And didn’t tell me?” Prompto put a hand over his heart, trying to communicate the pure betrayal he was feeling in that moment. He was basically in physical pain. “Noctis, man, I thought we were friends! Where are the details? Why are you holding out on me? How can you do this to me?”

“Holding ou-” He stopped and shook his head. “Sorry Prom. I’ll invite you over to watch next time.”

“...would you?”

Noctis face said ‘no, absolutely not, what the hell is wrong with you’. Prompto was willing to concede that it was probably for the best; if the internet had taught him nothing else it was that some things were not meant to be seen. So, rather than dwell on that, the rest of the walk back to the apartment was spent trying to drag information out of Noctis, rather ineffectively. Four blocks, an elevator ride, and walking into his apartment garnered him a name and nothing else.

“Ignis? As in the guy you’ve known since you were five-”

“Three.”

“That your dad pays to tutor you?” He asked as he plopped down in front of the TV, container of noodles and broth carefully balanced in his hands.

“The guy with the dumb haircut and-don’t make that face, my hair is amazing- who was wearing an honest to god waistcoat when I met him? And has that accent?”

Noct’s face did something Prompto had never seen before, sliding right from brow furrowing bewilderment to glassy eyes and slightly parted lips. His cheeks gained the barest hint of a blush. Prompto, who had known Noctis for a few years and didn’t think he’d thought his friend capable of blushing, shifted uncomfortably. His entire perception of life and the world changed in that moment. It was a little surreal.

“He does have that accent.”

“...You really like him. Gross.”

Noctis stared at him. He stared back. Noctis snorted and looked away, muttering a quiet ‘whatever’. Prompto pursed his lips, considering things very very seriously before speaking again.

“Does that mean he basically gets paid to go out with you?”

“No,” Came the sullen response. “He actually makes me study and stay on task when he's tutoring me. ‘We must not confuse personal time and professional time Noctis.’”

Prompto had met Ignis all of once, months ago, for maybe five minutes but he knew that his friend's attempt at an accent was nowhere near right. In the interest of staying on Noct's good side he didn't mention it, though he did file it away for later mocking.

“What a waste.”

Noctis made a sound that might have been agreement then shrugged. “Weren't we talking about you?”

“Oh right! Noct, I'm gonna get laid this year. Super laid. And I need your help to find the right person to...you know. Be the first. Break the seal, pop my cherry-”

“Have you considered dating?” Noctis interrupted, looking askance at him. “That might be a good way to find the right person. For all of that.”

“I don't want to date Noct.” Prompto leaned forward, into his friends space, and touched his arm. He schooled his face into as serious an expression as he could manage. “I want to have sweaty, dirty, objectively disgusting sex that is so filthy you won't ever want me to speak of it and might potentially stop being my friend out of shame.”

“Ambitious.” Noct deadpanned. “But if that's all you want then find someone to hook up with. There are apps for that. You don't need my help swiping left.”

That was...about the reaction he'd expected, honestly. Noctis had a way of understating things, or missing the point, when he was so inclined. Which was often. But Noct was all he had (in hindsight he should have made more friends) so he just shook his head as if to physically dismiss the suggestion.

“No, that's not going to work. ...well, maybe later. But the first time has to be-”

“If you say special I'm leaving.”

“Worthwhile.” He had fully intended to say special. “I’m going to remember it forever, maybe, so I should do it right. With the right person.”

Noctis made a thoughtful noise then tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “To recap you want to lose your virginity to the _right_ person who you have no intention of being with aside from that so you can then go on and fuck other, not right, people?”

“Yes!”

Noctis was quiet for a few minutes, slurping noodles and diligently picking green onions out of his food, then shrugged. “Yeah, okay. How can I help?”

And that was the upside of Noct’s personality. He went with the flow more often than not, accepted things as they came, didn't waste a lot of time with questions. He liked getting from point a to point b with minimal fuss and maybe a little fishing if there was time for it.

Prompto tossed him an appreciative grin. “I need help vetting potentials. You know, second opinions on people to make sure they're right for me.”

“Did you forget about the Ardyn incident already? I'm not a great judge of character.”

Incident was a very mild term for that absolute cluster fuck.

“Noct. You can't blame yourself for not knowing Ardyn was a sociopathic creep. I trust you to have my back.” He squeezed the other’s arm, kindly not mentioning that he'd known Noct’s first boyfriend was a creep and had been completely ignored in that regard. “Also I have limited friend options.”

“...that's fair.” Noctis said.

\---

The first day of school moved at roughly a crawl. He and Noctis were on the same main classes but it wasn't like there was much chance to talk as teachers jumped right into things, all of them going on about how this was the most important year yet. Prompto agreed but for completely different reasons.

At least he assumed it was for completely different reasons.

...he hoped it was.

He did spend a little time looking around the class, seeing if anyone caught his eye but other than Cindy, who wasn't interested on anything that didn't have a motor, there wasn't really anyone who interested him. Oh, there were plenty of attractive people but he knew for a fact over half of them were jerky who had been all too happy to bully and make fun of him a few years ago, in Jr. High. And then others he knew couldn't hold a conversation to save their lives or had no appreciation from photography (“How do you even know that?” “I can tell from his eyes Noct.”). But it was only the first day and one classroom of people. And it didn't have to be someone from the school.

He wasn't worried nor, in spite of what Noctis seemed to think, was he picky. Not that anything was wrong with picky. He only got to do this once, why not be a little discerning?

When lunch hour rolled around he found himself following Noctis out of the classroom and up to the roof.

“Shouldn't we be going to the cafeteria? You don't have a lunch.”

“...Ignis brought me something.” And there was the blushing again but this time there were carefully averted eyes and a hastily cleared throat to go with it.

“That's adorable.”

“Fuck you.” Noctis muttered. “Luna and Nyx should be up there too, with Iris and Gladiolus.”

Prompto nodded; he didn't know the latter two but Noct had been talking about introducing him to his ‘cousins’ who’d moved back to the area for weeks. From what he'd gleamed Iris, the younger one, was nice, kind of loud, and had been prone to trouble. Gladiolus was a year older than they were, on the quiet side and big on books and war history.

Prompto had formed images in his mind based on nothing in particular (it wasn't like he'd asked Noct if his childhood friends who were so close to him they were like family were hot.) and labeled them ‘fun’ and ‘really boring’.

And, while he wasn't ready to retract the boring label he was, as he stepped out onto the roof and looked towards the small group sitting there with their lunches, prepared to add ‘Really fucking hot’.

Also big and maybe Prompto was developing a size kink right then and there. Or at least an appreciation for muscles and rolled up sleeves and tattoos because holy shit.

Noctis was always withholding crucial information. Worst friend ever.

He reached out and gripped Noct's wrist, keeping him from walking over to join the group. “Is that big guy Gladiolus?”

Noct turned to look at him, confusion furrowing his brow. “Yeah wh...Prompto. No."

_‘Prompto yes.’_


	2. Leaps in Logic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes an attempt at reining Prompto in. It doesn't go well.

Noctis was giving him a look. A very hard, very intent look like he thought if he stared long enough and hard enough he’d be able to see right through Prompto. It was actually really disconcerting and, after a few long heartbeats, he offered up a tentative smile and swayed on his feet. It wasn’t often that Noctis looked so openly serious. Not that he couldn't do serious but, by Noct’s own admission, it made him sleepy.

Prompto looked back at the assembled group out of the corner of his eye, gaze sweeping over Gladio again. Tall, broad shoulders, wide chest, tanned skin. His hair was dark and long on top, pulled back into a high bun that showed off the shaved sides. His eyes were dark and a long reddened scar ran from forehead to chiseled, stubble covered jaw. His school blazer was set aside and the sleeves of his shirt unbuttoned at the cuffs and rolled up; his arms were thick and covered in ink from a bit above his wrists to under his shirt, fanning out to form layers of feathers scrolling over his skin. 

He was...Prompto didn’t consider himself as having a ‘type’ really. He’d been attracted to lots of different people for lots of different reasons, though he’d never really acted on any of those attractions. (He had an unfortunate habit of turning into an anxious stuttering mess and forgetting important things like...how to form words and not seem like an idiot.) Sometimes because someone was flat out wonderful to look at, other times because they liked the same sort of things he did or they’d done something he admired, or because they was smart and funny and kind. 

So he didn’t really have a type. There was no one thing that was going to catch his interest. But if he was to have a type he was going to say that Gladio was it. He was officially Gladiolus-sexual. He was prepared to make a patch and add it to his vest and-

“Stop looking at him like he’s a piece of cake.” Noctis muttered, shaking his head. Prompto resisted the urge to say that Gladiolus was an entire cake, at the very least. “Maybe be slightly less obvious.”

Prompto blinked then looked away, feeling heat crawl up his neck. “Noct. You’ve been holding out on me. I’m not sure we can friends anymore”

Noctis tilted his head back to blink up at the sky. “Well that would be terrible. I’d hate to miss out on you drooling over someone who is practically my brother.” 

“I’m feeling really judged right now.” 

“You-”

“You two gonna stand over there talking all lunch hour?” And oh, hey, Prompto could add ‘has a sexy voice’ to the list of things he was prepared to ascribe to Gladio. Deep and rich and full of laughter. “C’mon Princess, Specs won’t let me have a pastry until you eat.” 

“Princess?” Prompto tilted his head to the side, blinking at a pickening Noctis with unveiled interest, mentally switching gears. He was, after all, a multitasker. “Can...can I call you Princess? Is that an equal opportunity nickname?” 

Noctis glared. “I hope you die a virgin.” Prompto gasped. How could he even speak that into the universe like that? How could one person be so cruel? It was inhuman. “Look. Gladio is not going to sleep with you.” 

Prompto’s eyebrows jumped up. Way to crush a guy’s dreams before they’d even started. “Hey, rude. I know he’s out of my league but-”

“What?” Noctis looked scandalized. 

“What?” 

Noctis squinted at him then frowned in a way that seemed to say ‘we are going to talk about this later’ before walking away from him. Prompto followed, trying to parse where exactly he’d misstepped there (Beyond his new found desire to get horizontal with the guy Noctis claimed was like family to him which, admittedly, was maybe toeing the ‘bro code’ line a little. ...He’d have to think that one over.) He eased himself onto the ground next to Luna who smiled at him brightly then inclined her head towards the two newcomers. From his point of view anyway.

In reality he was the ‘newcomer’. Everyone else had known each other for years, coming together to orbit around Noctis as far as Prompto could tell, since they were little kids. Their parents knew each other and while they had spread apart over the years with moves, Luna and Nyx getting together, and Ignis being, in Noct’s own words, kind of an annoying nanny (clearly that opinion had changed at some point or maybe Noct was into nanny types. Prompto could see the allure.), they were still friends.

Prompto, on the other hand, considered himself there by luck. When he’d been a shy kid on a scholarship to a school he wouldn’t have been able to afford to look at otherwise he hadn’t exactly had people lining up to hang out with him and while he and Noctis had been in the same class in junior high he hadn't considered ever actually speaking to Noct. Different worlds and all that. It was only finding a lost and injured dog, patching it up, and then calling its owner that had changed things for him. 

He could still remember how shocked he was when he showed up at a park to return to the dog and found Lunafreya, the prettiest girl in school, student council president in her second year of junior high, and all around amazing upperclassmen, waiting. She’d been appreciative, hugging first the dog and then a sputtering Prompto with more power than he would have expected to be in her small body. She’d tried to reward him, finally getting him to agree to lunch. 

He'd figured that would be the end of things but that Monday in school she'd come swooping into his classroom, a few of her confused friends shuffling behind her, and dragged him to her table for lunch. And kept doing it while not so subtly suggesting he make friends with her friend Noctis ( _ Did he know Noctis? They were in the same grade and Noct needed more friends, especially since he and Luna didn’t have the same lunch hour so they couldn’t really talk in school, and Prompto was great so of course Noctis was going to like him _ .) reasons Prompto still wasn't totally sure of. That had gone on for a whole year while Prompto worked on...well, himself, not quite believing he was good enough to be Noctis’ friend as he was. He was too mousy, too ‘weird’, too different, didn’t look the way he wanted to

In hindsight he knew that wasn’t right, that he hadn’t been giving Noctis (or himself) enough credit. But it had worked out in the end. He and Noctis has become friends once he caved to Luna’s pressure, having more in common than Prompto would have expected, and for the most part he never felt out of place. 

Usually.

...Not nearly as often as he used to. 

“This is Gladiolus and Iris Amicitia.” Luna said, no doubt on introduction duty because left to his own devices Noctis wouldn’t do it. (True to form he was already trying to wheedle dessert out of Ignis who was regarding him with what could only be called fond exasperation.) “They just moved back to Insomnia, but we all went to the same elementary school. Gladio and Iris, this is Prompto Argentum.” 

He knew that, of course, via Noctis, and had been expecting them but when he found himself under two near identical dark gazes his mind went blank. ...it might have had more to do with one sibling than the other, especially with the way Gladiolus cocked his head to the side then gave him a once over that made his stomach twist. He wasn’t sure if he liked the look or wanted to throw himself off the building rather than be subjected to it. 

Which. Okay. Dramatic. But it was...a look. 

“So you’re Prompto.” Gladio leaned forward on the bench, peering down at him. “Noct talks about you a lot.” 

Noctis made a noise of protest as Prompto pinned him with a horrified expression. He didn’t even want to imagine the sort of stuff Noctis might be telling other people about him. Was it possible to cockblock in advance without even meaning to? Because there was no doubt in his mind that Noctis had, somehow, managed to just that. 

...Probably by telling the truth. 

Noctis frowned. “Not a  _ lot _ .” 

“Um. Well. You too. ...he talks about you. Both of you. ...not a lot or anything-” He added when Noctis glared at him. “But. Some? A perfectly reasonable amount? And. ...nice to finally meet me. YOU! Both. Not just you and your-” really great arms and wow, even his smile was so amazing that Prompto didn’t care that it was obviously an attempt to not laugh at him, but he couldn’t say either of those things what was he going to say here? Basically anything except arms would probably be okay and not max level thirsty, right? Okay. Anything but arms. “Arms.”

Fuck his traitor mouth. 

Gladio blinked once, twice, and then laughed. It wasn’t mean or mocking laughter, something Prompto could distinguish rather easily. It was a warm rumble, deep and sort of raspy in a way that sent shivers up his spine and Prompto was starting to think this guy had walked out of a wet dream he didn’t remember having. 

And would probably have later that night. Because all of a sudden he was twelve again and had lost all sense of self control. 

Iris laughed as well, eyes bright. “You’re just like Noctis described you.” 

That was probably not a good thing for his future chances of getting laid, whatever they may have been before he opened his mouth. ...he liked to think the chance existed. There had for sure been a look. He was pretty sure it had been a look. 

“Tattoos! Is what I meant.” He sputtered, trying desperately to wrench his mind out of the gutter before he could make things worse. “They’re really well done...And. I am. Noct?” He hoped the ‘please stop me from talking’ came across. 

“What? No no, you’re doing great.” Noctis said, waving at him dismissively. “Keep going.”

“Why are you like this?” Prompto asked. He leaned against Luna who patted him sympathetically. “Why is he like this?”

Gladio stopped laughing, though his eyes were wet with unshed tears of mirth, and his mouth eased into a half smile. Prompto’s stomach clenched. “Thanks man. I like them too.” 

“Oh hey,” Iris said, sitting up straighter. “If you’re interested in Gladdy’s tattoos you should come out with us the weekend after next. He’s getting more work done and you can look at the artist's work.”

Prompto knew a lifeline when he’d been tossed one and that was one. He nodded his agreement, hoping that everyone would actually believe he was just an admirer of tattoos, and like that the conversation shifted away from his public shame to Gladio’s ink. Prompto closed his eyes and silently thanked The Six for offering him that small kindness.  

“I meant to call you last night. Your building allows animals, right?” Luna asked, twisting around to face him fully. Prompto blinked up at her then nodded. “Fantastic. Pryna is going to have puppies and I want you to have one. If you want.” 

He couldn’t keep himself from smiling and allowing himself to be distracted from Gladio. Sort of. At least he managed to push it to the back of his head while he talked to Luna, with only the occasional glance in Gladio’s direction. ...very occasional. Barely at all, really. 

He managed to not out and out stare so much as try to take a lot of little peeks that totally didn't give him away. Very subtle. He was stealthy enough that, were this a video game, he would have earned a badge for it. 

\---

The end of the school day found him sitting in the back seat of Ignis’ car, having happily accepted an offer of a ride home.he didn't expect to talk much, Ignis and Noct falling into a conversation about math class that he had no interest in intruding on. He got enough of math in school and fully intended to spare his brain from thinking about it or the worksheet they'd been given until roughly fifteen minutes before class started.

“So when I said Gladio wasn't going to sleep with you,” Noctis said with more or less no lead up. Ignis made a noise of alarm, eyes darting up to look at Prompto in the rear view mirror. Prompto almost swallowed his tongue. “I think you got the wrong idea.”

Prompto crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down in the seat. “Just tell the whole world why don't you?” 

Noctis twisted around to stare at him, brows knit together. “You never told me not to tell anyone. ...and I tell Iggy everything.”

“It’s implied!” Not that he embarrassed exactly (okay, he was a little embarrassed to be exposed in front of someone as calm and...adult as Ignis seemed to be) he just didn't need the whole world to know. “Wait. Everything?” 

Did that mean everything? Because Prompto could think of about two dozen things right off the top of his head he never wanted anyone to know, ever. Like that he slept with a stuffed chocobo. And cried every time he watched the Lion King. A man had to have secrets...from his best friend’s boyfriend. 

“Gladiolus?” Ignis’ surprised question brought he back to the conversation at hand. “You want to sleep with  _ Gladio? _ ...actually it's not that shocking. He is very...well.” 

“He's Gladio.” Noct supplied like that said everything instead of meaning literally nothing to Prompto. Aside from maybe ‘Gladio is smoking hot, of course Prompto wants to tap that’ in which case. Fine. Accurate. 

And maybe a little bit of it was that Noctis thought he was a good guy and trusted him. If Prompto was willing to put his faith in nothing else he was willing to put it Noctis and, by proxy, Noctis’ friends. There was safety there, probably. Assuming he had any chance which Noctis seemed pretty skeptical of.

Except that look! 

Ignis nodded solemnly, clearly taking more from Noctis’ words than Prompto did. Then, voice taking on a note Prompto might call teasing, he added. “...that explains the looks you were giving him.”

It was possible he wasn't as subtle as he'd been hoping to be. 

Prompto leaned forward between the front seats and, after shooting Ignis a withering glare and getting nothing but a slight upward twitch of lips in response, focused on Noctis. “What do you mean I got the wrong idea? Is he straight?” 

“Um. No. And It's not because he's out of your league, which is just dumb by the way.” And there was that scandalized look again, a little toned down and mixed with annoyance. Ignis eyes slide away from the road for barely a second but it was long enough for him and Noctis to exchange a heavy look. “He just wants to fuck him,” Prompto’s face was on actual literal fire. “But you know how Gladio is.” 

“Hmm.” Ignis’ eyes were back on the road but Prompto could see he was squinting thoughtfully. “You have a point.”

“I have no idea what you two are trying to say.” 

Noctis made a gesture that, true to form, meant nothing at all to him. “Gladio. He’s a romantic? I guess?”

“He warms up to people slowly.” Ignis supplied. 

Prompto considered that for a second. “So I have to get him to warm up to me. I can do that.” 

Noctis shook his head slowly. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just find someone else to do that with? How do you even know Gladio is ‘right’?” 

“I just know.” Prompto leaned back in his seat. “He’s a good guy, right?” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“He won’t do anything I wouldn’t want to do?”

“Of course not-” 

“Won’t try to hurt me or, I don’t know, use my skin as a coat.” Which was always a very real concern of his. Some people were nuts. 

“...what? Is that a factor?” 

“So he’s safe.” He concluded, cocking an eyebrow. “Safe is good. And he’s hot.” 

Ignis frowned. “I’m not sure that logic checks out.”

Prompto nodded absently, excitement bubbling in his stomach. "Okay. So. How do I seduce your friend?” 

“...this did not go how I thought this was going to go.” Noctis muttered as he turned to face forward again. “And yet I’m not surprised.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As this is inspired by 'Yamada's First Time' you can expect it to be very...anime/manga high school style. Obligatory summer antics, school festive, school trips. No one dies and all angst will be of Prompto’s own creating.


End file.
